Wittle Axel
by MoroPinky
Summary: Demyx causes Axel to turn into a five year old! Since he is no good at taking care of kids Namine and Roxas are the ones to take care of Axel who starts to see the two as his parents.
1. It's All Demyx's Fault

**Moro: Here is a cute little story that I'm writing for fun and that I can use to take a break from my serious and romantic stories!**

* * *

_Wittle Axel_

_By: Moro_

_Chapter One:_  
_It's All Demyx's Fault_

Namine and Roxas were in her white room. They were seated at the long white table with one of them each on one end. The blonde was happily drawing while Roxas watched her quietly. Neither had spoke yet because Namine was focusing on a drawing and Roxas was focusing on watching her and polishing the keyblade.

When Namine finished she set down her pencil and looked up at Roxas. "I'm surprised that you're not with Axel."

"He says he's doing something with Demyx," Roxas said. He then looked over at her. "Besides, I like sitting with you."

"Really?" Namine smiled at him and blushed.

Roxas nodded and stood up. Namine did the same and they began to walk towards each other. When they were only a foot away from each other they heard a sudden boom! They both jumped and looked towards the door. Then at each other. Then they both ran out the room to see what happened.

They ran all the way to the living room and looked around for some of the other members of the organization. Roxas scratched his head. "Where are they all?"

Namine's ears twitched when she heard the sound of light footsteps running towards them. "Hear that?"

"Yeah," Roxas said.

The next thing they knew a screaming and laughing five year old was running straight to them. He had short spikey red hair. He was wearing one of organization's black cloaks that was much too big for him and it dragged against the floor. Once he reached them he hugged Namine's legs. Suddenly Demyx ran up to them and looked down at the kid.

"Axel!" Demyx shouted. "You do not run away from me like that! Understand young man?"

"Axel?" Namine and Roxas questioned confused.

Demyx smiled and rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Yeah. This is five year old Axel." He pointed to the pouting child. "We were going through Zexion's stuff and then I read some funny words out of a book and the next thing I knew Axel was a midget."

"I'm not a midget!" Axel protested. He then clung tighter to Namine's legs.

"Demyx!" Roxas shouted.

"This is all your fault!" Namine screamed.

* * *

**Moro: That chapter was short but the next chapter should be shorter hopefully. Please review!**


	2. My Namine!

**Moro: Here is chapter two! Please enjoy!**

* * *

_Wittle Axel_

_By: Moro_

_Chapter Two:_  
_My Namine!_

Demyx groaned. "I'm heading out somewhere."

"You're not going to help?" Namine called out.

"Nope," Demyx said and left through a dark corridor.

Roxas and Namine frowned. They then sighed. They were left alone with a five year old Axel who still clung to Namine's legs. He then raised his arms requesting to be picked up. Namine complied and picked up the little red haired boy. He hugged her neck and layed his head on her shoulder.

Roxas narrowed his eyes at Axel while Namine patted his back. He then got an idea. "I'll hold him for you Namine."

"That's o-"

"I insist," Roxas interrupted.

Namine raised an eyebrow but handed Axel over to Roxas who tried to hold him like Namine did. Axel squirmed alittle and looked at Roxas. Namine then went off somewhere leaving Axel and Roxas alone. Roxas sighed and tried to keep Axel from falling out of his arms. When refocused back on Axel's face he saw the five year old glaring at him.

Axel suddenly poked Roxas's chest. "My Namine."

Roxas jaw fell open in shock. "What?"

"You heard me," Axel said with a pouty face.

Roxas was about to make a retort when Namine came back in with a weak smile. She then sighed unable to keep the smile on. "We have a problem."

"What?" Roxas asked.

"The other members are all off on a mission and we're stuck here by ourselves for a couple of days," Namine said.

"Did you tell them about Axel?"

"No."

Roxas sighed. "Why not?"

"Because Vexen wouldn't give me a chance to talk at all," Namine explained.

"Oh," Roxas then looked back at Axel who was acting innocent. He narrowed his eyes at his best friend who he was thinking about replacing if he kept claiming Namine as his. "You can hold him."

Namine raised an eyebrow but took Axel from Roxas and walked over to the couch and sat down while holding onto him. Roxas walked over and sat next to her. She leaned her head on his shoulder and smiled contently. Axel glared at Roxas for not taking him seriously about what he said earlier. He then smiled evily. He pinched Roxas's ear and the spikey haired blonde jumped up and held his now red ear.

"Axel!" Roxas shouted.

"Namine! Roxas yelled at me!" Axel wailed and began to fake cry and hugged Namine's neck.

"Please don't yell at him Roxas," Namine said.

Roxas's mouth opened in shock. He then glared at Axel. "You little-"

"Namine!" Axel screamed and hugged Namine tighter who patted his back.

Namine sighed. "It's okay. Roxas is just...um..."

Roxas's eye twitched in anger as Axel snuggled up to Namine. He ran a hand down his face and took a quick deep breath then let it out. He then sat down next to Namine and stared at the wall. Namine rocked Axel alittle. He closed his eyes and leaned against Namine's chest and began to doze off to a comfy sleep.

When he was asleep Namine sighed and leaned her head back against the wall. "What are we going to do, Roxas?"

"I guess we have to wait for Vexen to come back and ask him to fix him," Roxas sugguested. "Until then we take care of him."

"Like parents?" Namine asked and looked at him.

Roxas looked at her and blushed feircely. "I guess..."

They both fell silent and there was no sound except the sound Axel's gentle and easy breathing. They both stared at each other and their gazes locked. Neither moved. Suddenly it felt like they were magnets and they were being pulled together. They began to close their eyes when suddenly Axel popped his head between the two and he got a kiss on each side of his face from Namine and Roxas. The two immediately backed away and looked at the smiling Axel who was now sitting between the two.

"Hi!" Axel waved.

Roxas glared. "Axel-"

Namine suddenly hugged him and giggled with her and Roxas's ruined moment forgotten. Axel giggled. He then turned to Roxas and smiled evily. "My Namine."

* * *

**Moroo: Please review and check out my other stories if you'd like!**


	3. How to Entertain Axel

**Moro: Hey there! Here is chapter three!**

**Now to answer metallicababy55's question! I'm not sure how to explain it. Axel does think like a five year old but he will also show the traits of older Axel. I hope you understand what I'm trying to say!**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

_Wittle Axel_

_By: Moro_

_Chapter Three:_  
_How to Entertain Axel_

"Look what I found!" Roxas said as he held up a stuffed bear.

Axel looked at the stuffed bear and gave it a questioning and confused look. He then looked up at Roxas and narrowed his eyes. "What do you think I am? A baby? I want toy car!"

Roxas covered his ears as Axel yelled. He fought not to glare at the five year old and sighed. He looked over at Namine who was trying to find some other toys Axel could play with. He watched as she threw stuff over her shoulder that she deemed wasn't good enough to entertain a five year old.

Roxas blushed as he watched her and couldn't take his eyes away from her at all. Axel saw this and glared at the blonde boy. He walked over to Namine and hugged her legs. She looked down at him with a confused face.

"Namine!" Axel cried.

"What is it, Axel?" Namine asked as she picked Axel up into her arms.

"I'm bored," Axel stated.

Namine sighed. "What do you want to do?"

"Play with you and Roxas," He said.

"Okay then. What do you want to play?"

Axel thought for a moment. "Wrestle."

"Wrestle?" Namine and Roxas raised an eyebrow.

"Wrestle," Axel repeated as he nodded is head.

Namine looked over at Roxas. Roxas walked over to them and stood next to Namine. "With who?"

Axel looked at Roxas and smiled evily. "Roxas."

"Okay then. I-"

"Wait," Axel interupted Namine. "Let's make a bet."

"A bet?" Roxas asked.

"Yes," Axel nodded. "If i win you have to be my slave."

"What?" Roxas yelled.

"You heard me!" Axel glared. "Got it memorized?"

"And if I win?" Roxas asked.

Axel thought for a moment. "I'll give you my cookie."

"Fine," Roxas said.

Namine set Axel down and he ran off to get ready. Namine looked over at Roxas. "Go easy on him and let him win. Okay?"

"What?" Roxas looked at her. "I don't want to be his slave though."

Namine put a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him weakly. "He's a five years old at the moment. You're a teenager. He doesn't have a chance against you at your size."

Roxas crossed his arms and then looked at Namine. He smiled back at her. "Okay."

"Thank you," Namine said. She then gently kissed his cheek.

Roxas blushed deeply. Suddenly Axel came running into the room. He looked absolutely pumped and was dressed in a very small version of the organization cloak for his size. He smirked at Roxas challengingly.

"You ready for me Roxas?" He asked.

Roxas stared at him then smirked. "Okay little guy. Let's go."

Axel charged at Roxas and knocked him down onto the ground. Namine covered her mouth in shock and stood back. Axel then took Roxas's hair and pulled it. Roxas threw him off and backed away from him. But the small pyro was not done. He ran full speed at Roxas and knocked him in the wall. Axel then jumped back and got ready to attack him again. Roxas stared in shock at the five year old. He then stood up and picked up Axel who began to scream as Roxas twirled him around and threw him onto the couch. Roxas panted. Axel then hopped up and jumped on Roxas's back and tackled him fully to the ground and stood on his back victoriously.

Namine stared in shock at Axel and the fallen Roxas. She began to walk towards him but Axel ran up to her and took her hand in his small ones. He then gently kissed it and smiled at her.

"That was fun Namine! Roxas is funny!" Axel laughed.

Namine smiled at him and giggled. She picked Axel up and hugged him. She then remembered Roxas laying on the floor. She sat Axel down and ran over to Roxas. She helped him stand up and helped him sit down next to her on the couch. She then began to massage his neck while he sat down on the floor infront of her while she sat on the couch. He leaned his head back and moaned from relaxing pleasure as she continued to rub his neck. Namine smiled down at him.

Axel then walked up to Roxas and poked his chest. Roxas looked at him and Namine stopped massaging. Axel smirked at him. "Come slave!"

* * *

**Moro: Looks like Roxas is Axel's slave! Oh no! This can not end well for our favorite blonde keybearer! How will Axel torture him next time you wonder? You'll have to wait and find out! Please review!**


	4. Shopping

**Moro: Here is chapter four!**

* * *

_Wittle Axel_

_By: Moro_

_Chapter Four:_  
_Shopping_

Axel tied a belt around Roxas's neck that he found in Marluxia's room. He then began to drag him around like he was a dog. Roxas crossed his arms and glared while Namine stood back and giggled.

"Walk slave! Walk!" Axel yelled as he tugged on the belt.

Roxas grunted. "I'm walking."

Namine sighed. "Axel, be careful and don't trip on your long cloak."

"Yes Namine!" Axel called out as he yanked harder on Roxas's 'leash'.

Namine watched as Roxas was dragged around by a five year old for about five more minutes before deciding what they should do. "Roxas! We should go shopping and get Axel more clothes and also get some food that five year olds like."

"Are you sure it's a good idea to take him into a store?" Roxas questioned.

"How bad could he be?" Namine smiled.

Axel gave a mischeivous smile.

* * *

Namine held tightly to Axel's hand while said red head held tightly to Roxas's hand so he was in the middle between them. Namine took out her list and quickly looked over the items that she wrote down then nodded to herself.

"I'm going to go get these items. While I'm doing that you can go to the toy section. I'll come and get you guys when I'm done," The blonde girl instructed.

Axel looked at her sadly then sighed when she waved and left. He then turned and glare at Roxas. The blonde boy looked at Axel with a raised eyebrow.

"Take me to the toys," Axel demanded.

Roxas sighed and walked Axel off to the toy section.

* * *

Namine looked at the t-shirt she held in her hands. She tilted her head to the side examining it and seeing if it would be the right size for Axel. She should have checked his size before she left them. Oh well. She took the red shirt and put it in a cart. She then saw some jeans that looked like they would also fit the shrunken Organization member.

* * *

"This!" Axel held up a plastic action figure that was in its box.

Roxas looked at it and shook his head. "No. We don't have enough money."

Axel frowned. He then threw the toy and it hit another kid in the head causing him to cry for his mom. Axel didn't take notice and picked up another toy and shoved it in Roxas's face. "This one?"

Roxas sighed at the high price label on the toy. "Too expensive."

Suddenly a guy walked up to Roxas and patted his shoulder. "Hard being a single parent?"

"What?" Roxas shouted. "He's not my kid!"

"Sure," The guy said sarcasticly then walked off.

"Come on Axel. Let's go," Roxas sighed.

Axel glared up at him. He then got an idea. "Look! Namine with another guy!" He pointed behind the blonde boy.

"WHAT!" Roxas turned around and looked for his friend. He raised an eyebrow. "I don't-" When he turned around Axel was gone. "Oh no."

"Can't catch me!"

Roxas looked up and saw Axel standing on top of a high shelf and gasped. He jumped and tried to get him but was unsuccessful. Axel then ran on the shelf and hopped onto another one. Roxas began to follow him in distress.

* * *

Namine was looking at the bread and was trying to find the cheapest. She then heard Roxas's voice. She turned around and saw Axel sitting in a cart riding in it at top speed while Roxas chased after him.

Namine's eyes widened. "Oh my..."

* * *

**Moro: Sorry it was short! Please review!**


	5. ShoppingGone Wrong

**Moro: Here is chapter five. I didn't have a chance to revise it so sorry for any spelling errors or any other errors.**

* * *

_Wittle Axel_

_By: Moro_

_Chapter Five:_  
_Shopping-Gone Wrong_

"Axel!"

Namine and Roxas chased after the five year old Axel. He had abandoned the cart and found a wheelchair and was riding it all around the store. While the two blondes tried to catch him.

"Please stop!" Namine begged.

"You are so going to get it when you change back to normal!" Roxas threatened.

"You'll never take me alive!" Axel yelled as he rounded a corner.

"I'm going to get you!" Roxas shouted.

"Never!" Axel screamed.

"I'll give you a cookie if you come here!" Namine pleaded.

Axel continued to wheel his way around the store. he knocked down most of the shoppers. He ignored Roxas and Namine's constant pleading and screaming and knocked down a stack of toilet paper rolls. The rolls fell everywhere and soon Roxas and Namine tripped and fell all on the floor.

Namine pushed her self up with her arms and stared up at Axel's leaving wheelchair. "Why won't he listen to us?"

"Because he's a demon!" Roxas shouted.

"How do we stop him?" Namine asked.

"I have an idea," Roxas smiled.

* * *

Axel looked around a corner to make sure the cost was clear. When he was sure he was safe he stepped out. Then he saw a cookie. He picked it up and then saw another cookie. He gasped. A trail of cookies layed before him. He smiled and followed the trail.

After about forty cookies he had reached an aisle where there was a bunch of fishing stuff. he picked up the last cookie. Then the next thing he knew he was trapped in a net. He struggled to get out but then realized it was Roxas who had caught him.

"What are you doing?" Axel asked and glared.

"I've got him Namine," Roxas called out.

Namine came over and took Axel out of the net and held him in her arms. She sighed. "Axel, please behave for now on."

Axel pouted for a moment then sighed in defeat. "Fine."

"Come on. Let's check out," Roxas said.

* * *

When they got back to the castle they had twelve bags in their arms. After putting everything up in its rightful place they dressed Axel in a red shirt and jeans. Namine had to admit he looked cute in it.

"Now why you go find a book that I can read to you Axel?" Namine suggested.

Axel nodded and ran off.

Namine and Roxas sat in the living room. Suddenly they herard a familiar female voice.

"Where is everyone?"

* * *

**Moro: Who is the voice! Please review!**


	6. Larxene!

**Moro: Here is chapter six! Also, can you guys do me a favor and read and review my story Revolution? I think you all may like it. It'san action story and I hope you like it! Oh! And this!**

* * *

_Wittle Axel_

_By: Moro_

_Chapter Six:_  
_Larxene!_

The blonde female member of the organization ran into the room and looked at Namine and Roxas with a questioning look. "Guys, what's going on here?"

Roxas and Namine looked at each other nervously. They then smiled innocently at Larxene. Roxas then spoke first. "Well...the truth is-"

"Larxene!"

They turned around to see five year old Axel running at the blonde at full speed. Larxene's eyes widened as he got closer and she was about to pull out her knives and electricute him. But when she saw that adorable gleam in his eyes and that smile. He hopped into her arms and Larxene remained silence as she held still with shock.

"Larxene," Namine started. "We can explain. We know you may be ma-"

"He's so cute!" Larxene squealed as she hugged Axel tighter to her chest.

Roxas and Namine stared in shock.

"Well that was..." Namine trailed off.

"Unexpected," Roxas finished for her.

Larxene's eyes widened and turned to the two teens. She glared at them and held onto Axel protectively. "Tell no one about that! Never! Because if you do I will hunt you down myself!"

Roxas and Namine nodded in fear. Larxene then went back to squeezing Axel like he was her own teddy bear.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Axel whined as he reached out for Namine and Roxas.

"What the heck?" Namine, Roxas, and Larxene said at the same time.

* * *

**Moro: How was it? Please review and also if you'd be so kind could you please do what I asked you in the author's note before? Please!**


	7. Slumber Party

**Moro: Here is chapter seven!**

* * *

_Wittle Axel_

_By: Moro_

_Chapter Seven:_  
_Slumber Party_

After much yelling, screaming, argueing, and name calling it was time for bed. And after more struggling with Axel they finally got him in pajamas and to lay down in bed. They then left him there and went to the living room to watch tv while they left Axel to sleep.

"This is nice," Roxas mumbled.

Larxene rolled her eyes and looked at him. "Liar."

"This is so boring," Namine grumbled. She then leaned her head on Roxas's shoulder. She smiled up at him. "Better."

"Love birds," Larxene whispered to herself. She then stoo up. "I'm going to check on Axel." She then left the two alone.

Roxas put a secure arm around Namine's shoulders and she smiled. Roxas then leaned his head onto hers and they continued to watch tv. After if five minutes Namine looked at Roxas and he looked at her. Namine wrapped her arms around his neck while Roxas wrapped his arms around her small waist. The two began to lean.

"Oh my gosh!"

The two jumped apart and saw Larxene come running into the room. She was panrting and looked frazzled.

"What's wrong?" Namine asked, worried.

"It's Axel!" Larxene screamed.

"What happened?" Roxas asked.

"He's gone!" Larxene shouted.

"Where could he have gone?" Namine questioned.

Roxas thought for a moment. "Maybe he went to get some sea salt ice cream?"

"Haha!"

They all looked up and saw Axel on the ceiling fan riding all around. He was alughing and shouting for it to go faster.

"Axel!" Namine screamed. She turned to Roxas. "Let me get on your shoulders!"

Before Roxas could reply Namne was already crawling onto his back. She was soon standing on his shoulders reraching up to Axel like a worried and frantic mother.

"Don't you dare look up, Roxas!" Namine shouted.

Roxas was confused at first but then blushed big time. He looked down at his shoes and felt all his blood go to his face. He took deep breaths and was trying to ignore the fact that Namine was wearing a dress.

Axel noticed Namine reaching for him and smirked. He jumped down at landed in her arms. They wobbled and soon they all fell over. Namine landed ontop of Roxas, who fell on his back, on her stomach. Axel landed on Namine's back on his butt. He laughed. Larxene ran over and picked up Axel and began to make sure he was okay.

"I think it's time we head to bed, Axel," Larxene scolded.

"I want mommy and daddy to come along," Axel whined.

"I still think that's adorable that he thinks we're his parents!" Namine smiled.

Roxas nodded and blushed. "Yeah."

* * *

The four layed on the living room floor. They layed ontop a bunch of blankets in an attempt to make the hard floor softer. As the night dragged on Axel and Larxene fell asleep. Namine's eye drooped alot but she stayed awake as Roxas talked to her and she spoke to him.

"I think that Xemnas should give us more free time. What do you think?" Roxas asked and looked at Namine. He raised an eyebrow but then smiled softly at her sleeping form. He sighd. "Goodnight, Nami." He rolled onto his side, facing her and dosed off to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Moro: Please review! Also, read my story Revolution! If yoou have time!**


	8. My Sitar!

_Wittle Axel_

_By: Moro_

_Chapter Eight:_  
_My Sitar!_

"Wakey Wakey!"

Everyone sat up automatically to see Demyx sitting on the couch. Namine and Roxas looked around. So did Larxene. Where was Axel?

"Oh my gosh! Where is he?" Namien cried like she acually was Axel's mother.

"It's okay," Roxas said in a soothing voice like Namine was acually his wife. "We'll find him."

"How can you be so sure?" Namine screamed.

"How long have you been here Demyx?" Larxene asked.

"Five minutes," Demyx answered.

"Look what I found."

Everyone looked over at Axel as he walked into the room. He smirked mischeavously at Everyone. Especially Demyx. He then took out the mohawked nobody's sitar. Demyx gaped.

"GIve it!" Demyx screamed as he grabbed one end of it and pulled.

"Never!" Axel cried as he held tightly to the other end of the sitar.

"Mine!" Demyx cried as he pulled.

"Mine!" Axel yelled as he pulled back.

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Oh my," Namine groaned.

"Guys! Stop!" Roxas demanded.

"Never!" Axel screamed. With one good pull Axel got the sitar and knocked Demyx into Zexion's room where there was a crash and a poof.

"Oh no," Namine gasped. She ran into the the room to come out with a five year old Demyx. "We have another problem."

Demyx jumped from her arms and tackled Axel, screaming at him about his sitar.

"Just was we need," Roxas groaned.


	9. Finally!

_Wittle Axel_

_By: Moro_

_Chapter Nine:_  
_Finally!_

"NOW! YOU NEED TO BE HERE BY YESTERDAY!"

Namine, Roxas, and the shrunken duo, Axel and Demyx, listened as Larxene screamed into the phone at Zexion. The four covered their ears as her voice got higher. Demyx and Axel laughed as they sat in Namine's lap. Namine sighed and turned to Roxas who turned to her and they both sighed in unision.

They heard a big slam and they assumed Larxene hung up the phone. They heard her mumbling angrily as she entered the room and sat down across from them in a chair. She glared at the tiny two and the two teens. She then mumbled something about coffee and left to the kitchen, letting everyone breathe easy again now that her bad mood was no longer in the room.

"Namine!" Axel and Demyx shouted as they hugged her. Axel then whispered in Demyx's ear and the small mohawked child gasped. Demyx then turned to Roxas and glared.

Roxas sighed. "I know I'm going to regret asking this but, what now?"

"Don't steal Mommy away from us, Dummy Daddy!" Demyx screamed.

"I'm still trying to get used to being a mom," Namine mumbled.

"I am not a dummy!" Roxas yelled at Demyx.

Demyx then began to cry and hugged Namine. "Mommy! Dummy Daddy is trying to hurt me!"

"I ain't your daddy!" Roxas shouted.

"Loser!" Axel shouted as he made faces at Roxas.

"That's it!" Roxas shouted as he brought out his keyblade. "I'm going to take this keyblade and-"

"Roxas!" Namine shouted. "Don't hurt them. They're just kids."

Roxas frowned then looked at the children to see them both making faces at him. The blonde teen made an annoyed face as his eye twitched. "They still act the same as they did when they were normal. Mostly at least."

"Well," Namine began. "There's no need to worry. Zexion should be here soon and then he'll fix them."

"Like dogs?" Axel asked. Demyx shivered in fear.

"Axel!" Namine shouted. "Don't think like that. And no, not like dogs."

"Yay!" Demyx shouted as he ran over to his sitar that was much larger than him.

Axel raised an eyebrow and looked at you with a do- you- see- this- moron look. He then walked over to Demyx who looked at him questioningly. Axel then kicked Demyx in the shin and the blonde child began to cry and roll on the floor as he held his shin. Axel ignored him as he grabbed the sitar and attempted to play it.

"Oh no! Demyx!" Namine said as she ran over to him and picked him up and began to rock him back and forth. She then gave Roxas a do- something- about- Axel look.

Roxas sighed. He walked over to Axel from behind. He grabbed the back of his collar and picked him up in the air and away from the sitar. Axel began to squirm but Roxas kept a tight hold on him. He then set him on the couch.

"TIme out," Roxas said.

"No!" Axel shouted as he got up and off the couch and crossed his arms.

"Yes!" Roxas yelled as she set Axel back on the the couch.

"No!" Axel shouted again.

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

Namine frowned and looks at you. "I see a pattern here..." She then looks at Demyx who has fallen asleep to Axel and Roxas's fighting.

"I'm here," Everyone turned to see Zexion. Who raised an eyebrow. "I didn't think it was this bad."

"Thank goodness you're here!" Larxene shouted as she ran into the room and over to Zexion. "Fix them! NOW!"

Zexion sighed as he pulled out a bottle filled with a pink liquid. He looked to the two. "Axel! Demyx!" The children stopped and walked over to him and stood in front of him. "Drink this."

The two looked at the bottle. "NO!" They both screamed.

"I see then," Zexion said. He then looked at Demyx. "Well, acually, its just a sugary drink only for Demyx but if you don't want it..."

"I want! Give me the sugar!" Demyx shouted as he reached out for the bottle. Zexion handed it to him and Demyx began to drink it.

Once it was half full, Axel snatched it away. "Share you selfish piggy!" Axel then drank the rest.

Zexion smirked. "Tricked ya."

"Huh?" They asked when they both began to shake. They both then transformed into their regular selves and began to laugh.

Roxas frowned and walked over to Axel. "Stand up."

Axel looked at Roxas and smirked. "What's wrong with you?"

"Stand up," Roxas said firmly. Axel raised an eyebrow but stood up. He then got a face full of keyblade as he went flying backwards. Roxas folowed him to where he fell. "You have no idea how good that feels!"

Namine sighed and turned to Larxene. "Let me guess, go back to my room?"

Larxene looked at her but then sighed. "Nah. Come sit with me. You can read magazines with me."

Namine smiled as they both sat down on the couch. "Thanks."

Demyx looked over at Zexion. "Why do I have a weird feeling to hug Namine's leg and scream 'Mommy'?"

"I don't know," Zexion mumbled.


End file.
